


Bonding (Bonus fic)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of the bonding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding (Bonus fic)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** Six years after Hogwarts. I've adapted my own wedding ceremony for this.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sighed happily as he got dressed. Today was going to be the best day of his life. Not only was it he and his lover's sixth anniversary, but it was also the day they were going to be bonded. He couldn't wait to become Mr. Potter-Malfoy, as they had decided they would become. There was a knock on the door and before he could even answer, his best friend walked in. “Rose! I could've been naked!” the blond practically shouted.

“Oh don't be so dramatic. Like I haven't seen what you've got before, honestly!” Rose Maria Weasley said, waving her hand dismissively. 

Scorpius smiled at her as she took a good look at her. She was wearing an amazing floor-length red dress that hugged her curves perfectly and her hair was done up beautifully with lots of curls and a few red roses. “I've always been a fan of you in red,” he told the brunette.

Rose blushed. “And you look positively delicious. If I wasn't sure Al would kill me I'd kidnap you right now and keep you for myself.” It was Scorpius's turn to blush and he did so beautifully. He was wearing perfectly tailored black robes that had dark red trim. His blond hair was long enough now that it was brushing his shoulders. “Are you ready? It's almost time,” Rose said, smiling brightly.

“Almost, there's just one last thing I need to do.” Scorpius picked up something from the table he was standing next to and walked across the room. When he was standing right in front of the Ravenclaw he held out the object. It was a simple silver charm with a ruby hanging from it.

“It's beautiful,” Rose's smile widened.

Scorpius reached out and latched the necklace around Rose's neck. “It's a gift from Al and I to always remind you of how much we love you.” When he finished hooking the necklace he gave his friend a kiss on the cheek and took a step back. “Now,” he said with a grin,”I'm ready.”

~~Meanwhile~~

“Lily! Hurry up!” Albus Severus Potter yelled through the door at his sister. It was almost time for the ceremony to start and she was still getting ready. Albus fidgeted and picked at the black trim of the dark red robes he was wearing. 

“Oh alright Al. I'm done,” Lily Luna Potter said as she came out of the bathroom. “How do I look?” she asked, twirling slowly. She was wearing a short, low-cut red dress that somehow matched her hair color and her hair was pulled up into a fancy twist, complete with red rose accents.

Albus smiled. “Amazing.”

“You look pretty amazing yourself, big brother,” Lily smiled back. “Are you nervous?”

“Not at all,” Albus said confidently.

“Always the brave Gryffindor, eh?”

Albus blushed slightly. “Something like that.” He put a hand into the pocket of his robes. “Now give me a hug.”

Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around the brunet's waist. She felt something being fastened around her neck and a moment later stepped back. She looked down at the necklace her brother had put on her, a simple silver chair with a ruby hanging from it. “It's beautiful,” Lily told him.

“It's a gift from me and Scorp, so you always know how much we love you,” Albus explained, putting an arm around his sister's waist and leading her toward the door. “Ready?”

Lily chuckled. “I should be asking you that.”

“OK, go ahead,” Albus's grin widened. 

“Ready?”

“Always.”

~~

The hall where their bonding ceremony was taking place was decorated beautifully, thanks to Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Potter, with lots of white ribbon and red roses. It was packed with friends and family, all waiting excitedly to see the happy couple commit themselves to one another for all eternity. Scorpius and Rose stood behind a door on the left side of the hall while Albus and Lily stood behind a door on the right side. On the stage at the front of the hall was a small band wearing all black dress robes. In front of the band stood Neville Longbottom, the couple's former Herbology teacher and long time family friend of the Potters and Weasleys. Neville had graciously agreed to perform the bonding ceremony. 

The band began to play and in perfect synchronization the two doors opened. Scorpius, holding Rose's arm, and Albus, holding Lily's arm, advanced into the hall. A few moments later, the four of them stood facing their old professor. Neville smiled at them and began, holding his wand facing the ceiling in front of him. “We have come together here in celebration of the bonding of Albus Severus Potter,” he pointed his wand non-threateningly and the brunet, “and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” he moved his wand to point at the blond.

After a brief pause, and returning his wand to it's original position, he went on. “There are many things to say about bonding. Much wisdom concerning the joining of two souls has come our way through all paths of beliefs and from many cultures. With each bonding more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave them with the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time.

“The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing. Without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to life, posterior to death, initial of creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.” Neville took another pause, letting his words settle over those assembled.

“Bonding is something to be done only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and downs, its trials and triumphs. With full understanding of this Albus and Scorpius have come here today to be joined as one. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the grooms, but as a person is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if they come of their own will and if they have their family's and friend's blessing.” He pointed his wand at Albus again, “Albus, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?”

Albus smiled slightly, “Yes, it is true.”

A red stream of what looked like ribbon made of light wound itself from the tip of Neville's wand around Albus's left arm and down to his wrist. Neville looked at Lily and asked, “With whom does he come and whose blessings accompany him?”

“He comes with his sister and is accompanied by all of his family's and friend's blessings,” Lily answered. As soon as she had finished, a silver stream of light-ribbon joined the red one on Albus's arm.

Neville turned to Scorpius and pointed his wand at the blond. “Scorpius, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?”

Scorpius nodded and said, “Yes, it is true.”

A gold ribbon of light wrapped itself around his right arm and down to his wrist. Neville looked at Rose and asked, “With whom does he come and whose blessings accompany him?”

Rose smiled, eyes sparkling with tears. “He comes with his Rose and is accompanied by all of his family's and friend's blessings.” When she finished talking a blue stream of light-ribbon joined the gold on Scorpius's arm.

Lily and Rose took two steps to the side and one step toward the stage and turned around. Neville put his wand away and spoke. “Please join hands and listen to that which I am about to say.” Albus and Scorpius joined hands and immediately the four ribbons of colored light moved down their arms and mingled so that all four colors wrapped from Albus's wrist to Scorpius's wrist.

“Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...Like a star your love should be constant, like a stone your love should be firm. Let the powers of the mind and intellect guide you in your bond,” the blue light-ribbon faded into the men's arms and hands. “Let the strength of your wills bind you together,” the red light faded in too. “Let the power of love and desire make you happy,” the silver ribbon faded. “And let the strength of your dedication make you inseparable,” and the final light-ribbon, the gold one, followed the other three.

“Be close,” Neville continued, “but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease. Albus, I have not the right to bind thee to Scorpius, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand.”

Albus smiled. “It is my wish.” He placed a simple silver band in the blond's hand. On the inside was engraved 'always friends, always lovers.'

Neville spoke again, “Scorpius, if it be your wish for Albus to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger.” The professor paused as Scorpius put the ring on the brunet. “Scorpius, I have not the right to bind thee to Albus, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand.”

“It is my wish,” Scorpius said as he placed a second ring, identical to the first, into Albus's outstretched hand.

“Albus, if it be your wish for Scorpius to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger,” Neville told him and Albus did.

“By exchanging these rings you have each made a promise. A promise that by the life that courses within your blood and the love that resides within your heart you take the other to your hand, your heart, and your spirit to be your chosen one. You shall not seek to change each other in any way. You shall respect each other, their beliefs, their people, and their ways, as you respect yourself.” Neville paused before finishing, “May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you who have come to witness this bonding, it is my pleasure to present the newly united couple, Albus and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy!”

The two Gryffindors turned around to face the crowd and linked hands again as their was a large round of applause. They took in the sight of their friends and family all gathered together, most of whom had tears shining in their eyes, and didn't stop smiling as they shared an emotion-filled kiss. In fact, they didn't stop smiling the rest of the day.


End file.
